Looking Back
by blucross
Summary: 'This is bloody insane,' Allen thought. 'It should be impossible.' But here he was, sitting in his room at the Black Order HQ-the one he had centuries ago. Back in the past, how will Allen keep his secrets from everyone? For Allen's b-day. Possible yaoi.
1. Back To The Beginning

Hi! This is for Allen's birthday week! Can't guarantee there will be any pairings (sorry Yullen fans; I absolutely suck at writing _anything_ involving pairings). But, I've been reading -man a lot recently, and my muse has been acting up. Badly. I'm also looking for a Beta, who would be simply adored, for I fear mu grammar is lacking at the moment.

Here's a basic summary (better than the one listed in the Archive, Anyway):

'This is bloody insane,' Allen thought to himself. 'It should be impossible!' But here he was, sitting in his room at the Black Order HQ- the one he had over two hundred and nineteen years ago. Back in the past, how will Allen keep his secrets?

Hope you like it! Rated M to be safe, and for the not-so-nice words that will be said. xD

* * *

Allen sighed, walking to the large window that over-looked his estate, gazing at the pond where the children of the maids and butlers play, laughing without a care in the world. Today was his birthday, not that he much cared for it. It was a holiday -Christmas- and, even though he personally didn't partake in the activities, the other occupants of the mansion did, and who was he to take away their fun because he didn't celebrate it. His birthday brought back memories of his friends, and, while they were pleasant memories, they pained him to the point where he tried his best not to have any reminders of his friends.

Sighing, Allen walked to the bathroom, discarding his clothes so he could take a shower. The hot water relaxed Allen's muscles, and another sigh- this one of content- escaped him. He didn't know how long he stood in the shower, under the steaming water that trailed down his back. However long it was, though, managed to make his skin shrivel up, resulting in his fingertips and toes looking like dried plums. Smiling a ghost of a smile, Allen stepped out of the shower, turning off the shower while collecting a stormy gray towel to wrap around his midsection.

Out of the shower, Allen slightly shivered at the draft of cool air that hit his bare shoulders. The boy wasn't surprised though; it was the end of December, and the winters did tend to get rather cold at this time of year.

Looking at his reflection, in the mirror for the briefest of seconds, his silver eyes stared back at him. Allen turned away from the sight, and heading to the closet to find some clothes for his birthday dinner; he would be called down any minute by Stacey, his ever-kind maid. He dressed in what he often wore as his days as an exorcist; a pair of brown slacks, a white button-up shirt, a gray vest with black buttons, and his red-almost-burgundy tie. As he still had his black left hand that contained his innocence, he put on a pair of white gloves.

Looking at himself in the mirror once more, he smiled, and headed for the door, only pausing for a moment to find his slippers. Closing the door behind him, he turned to see Stacey coming up the stairs, and he chuckled. She was punctual, as always, when coming to get him for meals. Stacey learned, early on, that if he didn't have anyone to remind him to come and eat, he wouldn't come down. Remembering the one time where he had skipped all his meals for a week, he chuckled some more as he recalled being scolded by Stacey for not eating.

"Ah, there you are, Master Allen," Stacey said as she approached him. No matter how many times he requested her calling him just Allen, she refused to do it, saying 'people such as yourselves deserve the proper respect.' Allen hadn't bothered asking since, knowing it was futile.

"Are you ready for dinner tonight?" She asked, her slightly wrinkled face smiling at him, her brown locks in a bun.

"Yes I am, Stacey," He replied with a smile. Stacey nodded, and headed back down the stairs, this time with Allen following. The trek down the stairs wasn't all that exciting, though getting to the dining room was; there were maids and butlers running about, getting the Christmas Day feast, which had occurred every Christmas since Allen had lived here, ready for their Master. As the two walked past the maids and butlers, said people bowed slightly, wishing their Master a Happy Birthday, which Allen replied to with a kind smile.

By the time they had reached the dining room, most of the food had been set up, and everyone was sitting down. When Allen entered the room, all faces lit up, and everyone stood.

"Happy birthday, Master Allen," The whole room, even the children greeted him, their words spoken truly. Allen smiled a warm smile, only feeling slightly guilty that he was misleading them about his age; to them he was turning twenty-two, while in reality, he was turning tow hundred and thirty-four years old.

"Thank you, everyone." Allen replied with the same amount of sincerity, walking to his place at the head of the table. As he sat down, he put his hands together, and the remaining occupants of the room followed his lead. "Dear Lord," Allen began his prayer, which he did at every meal. "Thank you for this bountiful feast that we may all share. We are blessed by your presence as we eat this meal today, and we wish to all who reside here longevity. Amen." And with that, the feast began, and everyone was joyful.

While he didn't show it, Allen was being torn inside. The happiness going all around reminded him too much of his friends that were now gone, and he almost couldn't bare it. But he did, for everyone went out of their way every year to make this day special for him, even though he might've rather been left alone.

And so, it was to his surprise that, while eating a large slice of the Head Cook's, Shin's, Triple Chocolate Cake, he felt a tug at his sleeve. He turned his head to see the nine children that resided in the mansion standing before him.

"Is there a problem?" Allen asked, tilting his head slightly to the right. The kids shuffled their feet around, looking somewhat nervous. This only confused Allen more, and he was about to ask again when Tom, the son of his gardener, stepped up.

"Happy Birthday, Master Allen," Tom greeted shyly, holding out a white box tied with a ribbon the color of his tie. Opening the small box, he found a silver pocket watch. Allen's eyes lit up slightly as he gently grasped the watch out of the young boy's hand. Flicking it open, Allen saw their was an engraved picture on the inside of the locket. A black top hat sat upon the smile of clown. Blinking, he brought it closer to his face to observe it a bit more before he clicked it shut, sliding it into his pocket. He saw that the kids were anxiously awaiting his criticism, and the adults, though in their conversations, waited for the reaction out of the corner of his eye.

The exorcist laughed lightly at the anxious and worried expressions of those around him. Looking down at the children, he wasn't in the least surprised to see them with shocked expressions on their small faces. "What? Did you think something bad would happen if you gave me a gift?" He asked, mirth evident in his voice. When he received meager nods, he laughed again, the laugh that sounded melodic and of bells. "Well, you don't have to worry," Allen told them, a smile on his face. "I absolutely love it."

And it was true; Allen felt connected to the little pocket watch, and this was, by far, one of the best gifts he had ever received fro his birthday. "This is one of the best birthday gifts I have ever received. Thank you." The looks on the children's faces were ones of pure delight and happiness. Indeed, this was one of the better birthday's he's had, and it was a happy night. But, nothing ever stays that way, as Allen is soon to remember.

* * *

Allen woke up, feeling content. The sun on his back was warm and- wait. The sun on his back? Allen's eyes shot open. From the way he positioned his bed, the sun should never go past the foot of his bed. He looked around before paling considerably. 'This is bloody insane,' Allen thought to himself. 'It should be impossible!' But here he was, sitting in his room at the Black Order HQ-the one he had centuries ago. 'How in the hell did I end up back here?'

Reaching for his pocket watch- which he had set up last night- he realized that he didn't have it anymore, as he left it on his night stand. Looking up to his night stand in the bedroom at the HQ, he was entirely shocked to see his pocket watch sitting right there. 'How odd,' He thought to himself again. 'How did it get here? Shouldn't it have stayed back in my bedroom?' Thinking of this, he grabbed the watch and flicked it open, gaining a gasp from him when he saw the date. It was December twenty-fourth, 2004. He had gone back two hundred and nineteen years!

"Oh dear," He mumbled to himself. He did not like the way this was turning out. It was a good thing that the rooms included showers for the exorcists and finders to use; he didn't feel like seeing anyone (who were supposed to be long dead) yet. Swiftly, he made his way to the door and locked it before heading towards the bathroom.

Allen stumbled into the bathroom, as if his legs hadn't been used in months. 'Maybe they haven't,' He mused to himself. 'After all, I just pop in here, over two centuries ago into the past. I'm bound to have _some _side affects.' Looking into the mirror, he cursed the damned side affects that did happen.

For one thing, he shrunk; back at the mansion, he had managed to make it to 6'3". Now, he was only 5'8". Another thing was his hair. It had stayed the same, leaving him clueless as to how his hair had grown from around the nape of his neck to the middle of his back. The one pleasant thing- pleasant in his opinion, anyway- was that his eyes went back to their stormy gray color, rather than the silver that the 14th's transformation had caused. Also, he had noticed that his voice had kept its lower pitch from when he was in the future, instead of that still somewhat high voice of his. Oh yes, dealing with his friends later would definitely be interesting.

Allen stepped into the hot jets of water coming from the shower head. So wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't hear the knocking at his door…

0o0-0o0-0o0

Kanda Yuu was not a very pleased person at the moment. "Why the hell did you drag me here, Baka Usagi?" Growled at the red-head, who had his hands up, trying to appease the pissed off swordsman.

"Sorry to cause you trouble, Kanda," Lenalee said. "But Allen won't answer, and we thought that you could get him out of his room."

"Why would the freaking moyashi respond to me?" Kanda asked, stilled pissed off, and now annoyed. He wasn't going to do any charity work.

Lenalee put her hands on her hips. "Do you think we actually would have gotten you if we didn't think it was serious?" She asked.

"Yeah! We've been trying for an hour, and he hasn't responded! You've got to help us Yuu!" Lavi exclaimed, instantly getting the tip of Mugen to his throat at the mention of the swordsman's name.

"Say that again and you won't live to here what's wrong with the moyashi." Yuu growled in a deadly voice which would scare anyone except for Lavi.

"You should really get some anger management-" Lavi was abruptly cut off when Lenalee put a hand to his mouth. He sent her a questioning glance.

"Listen." She whispered to the two. "I hear something." Lenalee took out one of her Niisan's inventions, and but a small circular end to the door. Sound started coming out of their white-haired exorcist's room, and it sounded like…singing?

"_Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite_

_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_

_Hitotsu, futatsu to_

The voice, which sounded lower than Allen's, was a soul-tearing voice. Those who were in the hallway listened to the song being sung by the unknown voice.

_Ukabu fujurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no_

_Yume, yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_Umareochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo_

_Watashi was inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka kono ko ai o_

_Tsunaida te ni KISU o…"_

The song finished, leaving a melancholy feeling in those who listened. Even Kanda seemed to be affected by the moos of the song. That quickly faded though, with his next words. "Whoever the hell's in there better be ready 'cause as far as I know that's not the damned moyashi!" And with those words, Kanda swung the door open with a solid kick and walked right in. The two other exorcists looked at each other before following Kanda into the room.

Entering, Lenalee and Lavi walked over to where Kanda was. At that time, the door to the private bathrooms of an exorcist swung open, and out came steam, along with someone else. The steam cleared, and the three exorcists could see the figure, who was identified as a man. He was around 5'8", and had snow white hair that went down to the middle of his lightly tanned back. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black slacks, and when they saw the man's chest, Lenalee gasped. They were covered with dreadful scars.

The man, hearing the gasp, looked towards Lenalee, and his eyes went wide.

Still stunned, Lenalee managed to croak out, "…A-Allen?"

0o0-0o0-0o0

Allen had walked out of his bathroom, feeling better; showers had always had a positive affect on him. He heard a gasp, and looked up. His eyes went wide to the mildly shocked face of Kanda, the curious and thoroughly shocked face of Lavi, and the, more or less, absolutely flabbergasted face of Lenalee.

"…A-Allen?"

0o0-0o0-0o0

And there you have it, what do you think? I hope ya'll like it; I worked hard on it. Please review!


	2. Happy Birthday

Hello! Since its Christmas break, I can update every day (and I plan to do so!) Thanks to Pearl of the Orient Seas for being my first reviewer. You're awesome! Now, let's continue on with this tale! And heads up: Kanda might seem to be a bit of a jerk in this chapter, but it's just for this chapter, really. (I'm becoming tempted for this to become a Poker pairing story. I just might, actually. I love Yullen, too, but this pairing's on my mind right now. So those who don't like yaoi, watch out! And I did put up a warning, too.)

0o0-0o0-0o0

"…A-Allen?" Lenalee asked.

Allen didn't know what to say, really. It had been over two centuries since he had seen any of them; he was incredibly happy, yet he was terrified of what his friends would think. To say he was emotionally torn was, unfortunately, an understatement.

"No, that's not the moyashi," Kanda told Lenalee. "The moyashi has an annoy voice and is shorter than you."

Allen's right eye twitched. "It's Allen," He retorted automatically. "But I guess there's not much of a brain under that girly hair of yours is there, BaKanda?" The white-haired exorcist taunted the swordsman.

Kanda growled and lunged at Allen before Lenalee and Lavi could stop him. Allen easily dodged the angry teen's attack, smirking with a dangerous glint. Grabbing Kanda's right arm, Allen twisted it behind the former's back.

"You don't have nearly enough experience, Kanda." Allen said with a dangerous edge behind the smirk on his face. "You have much to learn." With that, Allen pushed Kanda away, letting go of his arm. Kanda, being released, was beyond being pissed. He hadn't wanted to deal with anyone on the first place, and now there was someone trying to impersonate the moyashi. This was turning out to be a really troublesome Christmas Eve.

"If you'll excuse me," Allen said, gathering the attention of the other exorcists. Allen was pulling on a white button-up shirt, and buttoned it all the way up. He didn't put on a tie, though he straightened out his collar. "I'm going to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat. If you want, you can join me." A polite smile on his face, Allen left the room, making a mental note of getting his door fixed after he ate.

The exorcists followed after him, and struck some small talk with the white-haired exorcist. There seemed something off about him, though they couldn't put their fingers on it. Allen, who was oblivious to the thoughts of the other exorcists, happily chatted with his friends, happy that he had gotten a chance to be with them once more.

Walking into the cafeteria, Allen wasn't really surprised with the looks that he was gaining. Ignoring them, he walked up to the open window where Gerry was, smiling at the man.

"Why Allen-kun, you look amazing! Did you do something with your hair?" Gerry asked, making Allen laugh his melodic laugh. He could always count on Gerry to be the one who didn't stare at him like a freak.

"Eh," Allen replied with a light smile. "I've grown it out." With a flow of his hand, he took his hair out of his shirt- the hair that he hadn't bothered puling out when he left his room- and let it free, showing it off to those who were watching.

Allen inwardly enjoyed the reactions given by those around him. He was secretly proud of how his hair looked, and it was always praised at the conference meetings he had attended, or held.

"My, its wonderful!" Gerry gushed, taking out a notepad and pencil. "Now, what would you like to eat?" He asked.

"500 dango sticks please," Allen ordered. "With a side of rice and green tea as well." Lavi and Lenalee sweat dropped at the amount of food ordered, while Kanda raised an eyebrow.

Gerry nodded, not surprised by the amount. Though he noticed that it was a bit smaller than what Allen usually ordered. "Anything else?" He asked, acting as if he didn't suspect anything. Gerry knew that Allen knew of his suspicion, though, when he caught the gleam in Allen's eye, which disappeared as fast as it had come.

"I'd like a BLT, please," Lenalee ordered. Lavi ordered the same, while Kanda got his usual: yakisoba and green tea.

"Alright, it'll be out soon," Gerry informed them with a smile as the four of them left for a table.

The four found one that was empty and took their seats: Kanda and Allen on one side, Lavi and Lenalee sitting across from them. Allen was thinking about those in his mansion and what they were going to do since he wasn't there. It was while thinking this when there was a clap in front of his face.

"Allen? Are you alright?" Lenalee asked. Allen had been staring into space for a while. He hadn't even come out of that trance when Gerry brought out their food.

Allen blinked. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something," Allen replied, his voice still in that lower octave that she wasn't used to. Looking down, Allen saw that the food was there. His eyes lit up and he began devouring the dango sticks. Lenalee just smiled, seeing that Allen's appetite hadn't changed. It was then that Lenalee took into account what her friend was eating.

"Wow, you going Japanese on us Allen?" Lenalee teased, garnering the attention of Lavi and Kanda, and the attention of said friend who, at that moment, had a dango stick hanging out of his mouth.

Swallowing the meat, Allen smiled at Lenalee. "I just felt like having this today; it's been a while since I've had food from Japan." The white-haired exorcist merrily replied before taking a bite of his rather large serving of white rice.

Kanda had raised an eyebrow. "You've had Japanese before?" He asked, referring to what Allen was eating.

Allen nodded. "Hai, a couple of times before, actually." He replied, taking a sip of his green tea. "Although I haven't had any quite like this since I actually visited Japan…" He mumbled, the last part more to himself, thinking about his last 'business trip' to Japan. Truthfully, though, he had located Tyki Mikk, who was in central Tokyo. Surprisingly, Tyki had resigned to his death, on the condition that the two of them had some 'fun' together, and that Allen stay for a while. Allen had been somewhat suspicious, but had agreed. It turned out that the two of them did have fun, from going downtown to do some shopping (they both agreed that it was necessary to keep up with the current fashion trends) to eating at a variety of restaurants to going to amusement parks. The two had also done some…'activities' that still brought a blush to his face. By the end of agreed time, Allen didn't want to kill Tyki. And he didn't. Tyki had agreed to go back to New Zealand with him, where the two spent their time together until Tyki died a tragic death, protecting Allen from several bullets of a serial killer that was going around killing random people. When he asked Tyki why he didn't take out the bullets with his powers, Tyki put a hand to Allen's face and told him, "It would be too suspicious, Love. Besides, it's one less Noah you have worry about killing, right?" Tyki coughed up some blood. "Don't take too long, though. I'll be waiting for you, Love." That was the last time Allen had cried, that being one hundred and five years ago.

Bringing himself back to the present, Allen saw that he was almost done with his dango (having about ten or so sticks left), no rice, and very little tea. He frowned slightly. Had he been zoning out that long? He could feel the looks his friends were giving him, and he faked a yawn.

"Are you alright Allen?" Lenalee asked again, worry etched on her face. "You seem really tired lately."

Scratching the back of his head, he replied, "Well, I haven't been getting that much sleep lately…" It was true; with all the work he had, he hadn't been getting enough sleep, and without Stacey giving him his coffee and tea, he probably wouldn't have made it through all that paperwork. "Maybe I should go get a little more sleep?"

Lenalee nodded firmly in agreement. "You should. I'll wake you up for the party later on."

"Thank you, Lenalee," He replied with a kind smile before excusing himself to go back to his room. All the while, he was wracking his brain, thinking, 'What party?' Looking at his watch- which he only took out when no one was looking- he saw, again, that it was the twenty-fourth of December, and remembered there was a Christmas Party on Christmas Eve at the HQ, for whoever is there to celebrate it.

Reaching his room, Allen found that his door had been repaired and, oddly enough, there was a crown engraved on his door. 'Must be for the Crowned Clown,' He mused, entering and locking the door behind him. Rubbing his neck, Allen unbuttoned his shirt, but didn't take it off. Lying down on his bed, he noticed how the color of the comforter and the sheets matched his eyes and, in this case, his mood. He hadn't thought of him for a while, but Allen had missed having Tyki at his side over the years; he was a constant companion, and the two had gotten along spectacularly. After Tyki had died, Allen had tracked down the killer, who Allen knew had a particular pattern: he went after happy couples, most likely jealous of the happiness that he didn't have. Allen had pretended that he was killed by the serial killer, though he himself was still alive. Instead of killing him quickly, Allen gave the killer several wounds that would take a long time to heal, and then injected a poison into the body that slowly took away the five senses. It was a suitable punishment, Allen had thought, and he believed those who had their loved ones taken away like he had.

'If only Tyki remembered what had happened in the future between the two of us…' Allen thought to himself, knowing that it was something that just couldn't happen. Or so he thought.

0o0-0o0-0o0

Tyki was staring out the window in his bedroom at the current residence of the Noah family. Truthfully, he rather would have been with Allen in his estate, but that wasn't meant to be. When he had been killed by those bullets, Tyki had entered a deep sleep, knowing he wouldn't wake up after that. He was content to do so, having the memories of his Love to keep him happy in his dreams. Only after a handful of decades was he awakened again, this time lying on top of his old bed with his family. Asking about how he got to where he was, Lulubell- who should've been dead, seeing as though Allen told him she was the first one he killed after the Earl's death- explained to him that he was currently in bed, waking up from a concussion after facing the Destroyer of Time. Nodding like he remembered what was going on, Lulubell left the room, leaving him to his thoughts. At the time, he had been quite shocked to have gone back in time. But, he knew that he was sent back to the past for a reason, and that Allen would, eventually join him.

Tyki sighed, leaning back in the comfy chair he was residing in. He missed his Love, and hoped that they would soon meet up again. A feeling, though, was growing in the pit of his stomach and he knew that they would meet again.

0o0-0o0-0o0

Allen was sleeping dreamlessly when he was awakened by a knocking upon his door. His mind still unclear from sleep, Allen groggily walked to the door. Unlocking and opening the door, he found Lenalee, Lavi and, (to his later amusement) Kanda, waiting out there.

"Hai…?" He asked, still half-asleep.

Lenalee chuckled. "Allen, did you forget that there was a Christmas party tonight?" She asked, amused.

Blinking, Allen realized that it was, in fact, six o'clock at night, and the party should have already started by now. His eyes went wide, and he blushed, stammering that he would be out in a minute before closing the door. Allen could hear the laughter from outside- most likely Lavi- and spend up the process. He took a red ribbon and tied his hair in a high ponytail, leaving silky white bangs shaping his face.

In a minute, Allen had finished getting ready. With a sheepish smile, the four exorcists walked down to the cafeteria where the party was. It was a sight to behold, almost as grand as it was in his mansion (even though he didn't celebrate the holiday, he did appreciate the beautiful decorations around his house each year, and he made sure to voice his pleasure to the maids and butlers who, when hearing this, were delighted). There were garlands of gold, red, green and blue adorning the walls. Ornaments hung from the ceiling, ranging from stars to bulbs to flowers. Lights were also on the walls, making the room glow beautifully, and the ornaments glow along with the room.

The most breathtaking sight to see, though, was the Christmas tree. It was a fairly tall tree, ranging from eight-nine feet. There were more garlands adorning the tree, along with bulbs of almost every color. Also, there were strings of popcorn hanging as well. Little chains of lights were strung as well in many shapes such as pianos, swords, boots and rabbits. It truly was amazing, but something was off…

"Where's the star?" Allen asked, looking to the top to confirm there was no star there. Looking towards his friends, he saw that Lavi and Lenalee had large grins on their faces, and while he wasn't smiling like Lenalee and Lavi were, there was a somewhat pleased look on Kanda's face. Allen cocked his head to the side, showing that he had not the slightest idea what was going on.

"Well…" Lenalee started, giving Allen a somewhat mischievous look. "We decided that we all were going to wait until you were in here to put the star on the top of the tree."

Allen nodded his understanding. "I cans understand that." He looked around at his friends. "Who's going to put the star on?" The white-haired exorcist asked, unaware of the people who were creeping up behind him.

Lenalee smiled a sweet smile which made Allen become nervous. "Why, you are of course!" She proclaimed, which was the signal for the others to get ready.

"Me!" Allen exclaimed, shocked, and with wide eyes. "Why?" He asked.

"You've been looking a bit down lately, so we decided that you'd be the one to out the star on tonight!" Lenalee explained.

"But, but shouldn't someone else-" Allen started, but yelped when he felt people lifting him up. Looking down, he saw it was Reever, Marie, Komui, and Cross- Allen blinked. His Shishou!

"Shishou!" He exclaimed. "When did you get here?" Allen asked, a look of shock on his face.

Cross sighed. "Is it so surprising that I'd come for Christmas, idiot apprentice?" Cross asked. Allen just stared at him suspiciously. This stopped when he was given the star to put on the tree.

"Here Allen," Lavi said joyfully. The star was a beautiful one; it was a six-pointed gold star that, if lit up, would most likely shine gold. The group had walked over to the tree while Allen was examining it, and when he looked up, Allen was already at the tree.

Reaching upwards with the star, Allen gently laid it on the top of the tree, and the star immediately lit up, shining brightly. Looking up to see Allen's face, those in the room saw that it was one of happiness, the way it should be for a fifteen-going-sixteen year-old's face.

"How beautiful!" Allen cried, for it was beautiful, and he was delighted that it had come to be.

"Alright! Let's get partying!" Lavi shouted, and the room shouted back cheers. Music was turned on, and everyone chatted merrily. The group of exorcists were sitting at a table, talking merrily.

"That's right! I almost forgot!" Lenalee suddenly said, gaining the attention of the table, and those who were a short distance around them. "Allen, your birthday is tomorrow, right?" Lenalee asked. Allen nodded.

"Here!" Lenalee gave him a box with a green ribbon. "Happy early birthday, Allen!" Allen smiled, taking the box.

"Thank you, Lenalee," Allen said, opening the box. Inside was a gray binder. Opening it, Allen found there to be pictures of times they spent with each other, and of individual people. "This is amazing, Lenalee," He told her, a smile on his face.

She nodded, a large smile on her face. "I thought you'd like it. It's from the tree of us." Lenalee said, including Kanda and Lavi. "I came up with the idea and picked out the box and ribbon. Lavi collected the pictures and developed them, and Kanda was the one who put them in." With each deed mentioned, Allen's smile grew larger.

"Thank you," Allen told the three of them, a warm, gratitude-filled smile on his face. Lavi and Lenalee smiled back, while Kanda nodded.

"Oi, idiot apprentice," Cross suddenly said, and all the attention went to him. "Here," he said, throwing a small box to Allen. Allen caught it, and gasped slightly. The box had a purple and black ribbon adorning it, and the bow had three different loops with six different tails hanging out.

"Woah," Lavi said, eyes wide. "How can you make a bow like that?" He asked. Allen looked up to his Shishou with wide eyes.

"I was asked to deliver this to you." Cross explained. "Said that I shouldn't mention their name, that you'd know who it was from." And with that, Cross left the room with a wave of his hand.

The group of people, which had grown when Cross had actually given Allen a gift, turned back to see what was in it. Allen, who knew from experience how to open the boxes without destroying the bows, opened the top. There was a note on black paper, and Allen knew that the letter would be written with a purple pen. Opening the note, Allen read it to himself.

_My Little Clown,_

_I do hope this will make it to you by your sixteenth birthday. _

_Know that we will see each other again soon, Love. _

_Butterfly_

Allen smiled serenely as he read the letter. Tyki was back in the past, too, and they would see each other soon. Putting the letter in a pocket on the inside of his shirt so that no one would see, Allen looked down to see, on a purple cushion, Tyki's silver locket. Holding it up for the benefit of those watching, he looked at what was engraved on the front of the locket. He already knew what was on there, though, for he was the one to make if for Tyki.

"Joy," Was what Allen said for those who couldn't see the locket up close.

"What a pretty locket!" Lenalee exclaimed, and Allen nodded. He had put a lot of time into making it, and knowing that Tyki had had it in his position for all that time made Allen feel happy.

"Yes, it is," Allen agreed, putting it on. It was soon lying against his chest, making Allen feel that much closer. Allen looked out the window and saw that it was starting to snow. "And what a happy birthday this is, too…" Allen said, and continued looking out the window. No one had noticed this, though, as they were all talking to at least someone else.

And it was going to get better.

0o0-0o0-0o0

And there's chapter two! How'd you like it? Please review!


	3. Visiting Yesteryear

**Gah! This has taken me three days to write! (It's a super-long one, in my opinion) Thanks to all those who favorite/alerted the story. Just in case some of you are confused, I'm trying to fit this in after the Arc scene, where Allen learns to play, to before Cross's death. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, I highly suggest you either read the manga or watch the anime. Though I'm trying to fit this into the canon timeline, I'm not actually going by it. I'm just using the timeline as a reference.**

**Enjoy chapter three! And I don't own the book Shogun; whoever wrote it does, I just, sadly, forgot their name. xD Merry Christmas~!**

**

* * *

The Christmas party was a huge success; well at least it was in Lenalee's opinion. It had been a long time since she had seen Allen smile the way he did, considering what had happened with the Earl. To see the look of happiness on her friend's face was worth it, even if it might have been the last one they all would spend as a group. She didn't let this get her down, though; she was determined to make Allen's sixteenth birthday the best one he'd ever have.**

**Lenalee had it all planned out, and it started with waking Allen up and giving him a special breakfast. But that went out the window when she had gone to get Allen for his breakfast. Upon knocking on the exorcist's door, she had not gotten an answer. As it was unlocked, Lenalee opened the door to find that there was no one in the shower, and the bed was unoccupied.**

**Sighing, Lenalee went down to the cafeteria; maybe he was there. But alas, the teen she was searching for was not in there, and upon asking Gerry if Allen stopped in here, he replied negative, that not many people had been in here at all.**

**Not knowing what to do, Lenalee sat at a table, head in her hands. Where could Allen be? She knew the white-haired exorcist could hide well, but this was ridiculous. Between Allen's bedroom and the cafeteria, she had looked all over headquarters, but still couldn't find him. Lenalee, not knowing what to do, decided that she would have to give up her hunt. Going into the kitchen, she made some coffee for her niisan and the others, all the while thinking of places where her orphaned friend could be.**

**0o0-0o0-0o0**

**Said orphan was currently on the roof. He referred to it as avoiding people, but both he and the fourteenth knew what it really was: he was hiding from his friends. After all these years, Allen still couldn't face his friends for a long period of time, the exception being last night, though he didn't spend more than a half hour at most with any one of them in particular. It didn't help that the last of his friends to die -oddly enough, it was Kanda, who had lived to a rather short age of thirty-five- died on his thirty-fifth birthday. Allen almost wished that he was back in the future again, not being able to see any of his friends, let alone Tyki.**

**Sighing, Allen hummed the lullaby to himself that he, by now, knew by heart, the song that was practically engrained in his soul. He remembered a brief memory of when he taught Tyki how to play the piano- he was a fast learner- and the first song he learned after mastering the basics was that lullaby. A small smile of sadness came onto Allen's lips, and he couldn't help but remember the past. Technically, he was in it right now, but looking back and remembering his own past didn't help him any; in fact, it might've made it worse.**

**So caught up in his thoughts, he almost didn't catch the small golden object that was flying around his head. Turning to face the golden sphere, Allen smiled, for the small golden sphere was Timcampi. Timcampi, after fifty more years of loyal service, had died out. Allen, of course, had buried him, giving his small friend a proper burial. This had been before the lead on Tyki's ware bouts, and so he was left alone for another decade.**

"**What's wrong, Tim?" Allen asked, to which Timcampi buzzed around his head a little more before floating a little ways away from him. His tail motioned Allen to follow him, and Allen did so, albeit a little confused, Timcampi led Allen back to his room, where the golden sphere promptly locked the door. Allen became even more confused as to what his little companion's actions were leading to.**

"**Tim?" Allen asked, slightly nervous at what the golden communicator was doing. When Timcampi was done, Timcampi flew right in front of Allen, and opened his mouth wide. Out came music sheets with the music to an unfamiliar song. Allen then had a faint idea of what Tim was asking him to do.**

"**Ah, do you want me to play the song, Tim?" Allen asked. Timcampi nodded, and Allen looked back towards the music sheets before he activated the joint innocence of himself and of the fourteenth's. At first he had been wary of the combined innocence, but once he had gotten used to it, he had found that it was a more peaceful way for the Noah's to die. He's weakened them with his Crown Clown, and then, with Harmony (or so it had been named by the fourteenth), he'd give them peaceful deaths, although he suspected that they didn't actually die, rather, they went into an eternal slumber.**

**Little did he know, as he played his innocence, the whole Order was listening to the melodic song. And, through means which are not meant to be known, the Noah too.**

**0o0-0o0-0o0**

**It was rather surprising, that, on Christmas, when they were opening gifts (the Earl believed in giving gifts on Christmas), the Noah family heard a beautiful tune being played on the piano. Tyki, at once, knew who it was, and basked in the beautiful sound of his love's playing. The one thing he had missed during his slumber was the sound of the piano playing as he read. He kept an eye open, though, as he observed the reactions of the other occupants in this room.**

**Lulubell, he knew, was an intelligent woman, and almost nothing went by her; so it wasn't any shock when he saw the slight widening of eyes from her before they closed to enjoy this beautiful music. Road, in her own way, was enjoying the music as well. A lollipop in her mouth, she was playing with the dollhouse the Earl had gotten her; he could see that she was setting up the dollhouse in a certain way, and he almost laughed when he saw who she was putting where. Somehow, she had managed to place the Noah exactly where they wanted to be at this moment; what caught his attention most was where Road put him. He was in his own room, his own little figurine lying on the bed with something in his hands- most likely a book. There was also a baby grand piano- he had learned to tell the difference between the pianos, thanks to Allen- and, looking a bit closer, he saw who was sitting at the piano. **

**Smiling and shaking his head at the sight, Tyki pulled out a book from his inside pocket, one he'd been patiently waiting to read. **_**Shogun **_**was the title, and it was given to him by Allen at their last Christmas- only a few months later had he stopped the bullets from killing Allen. Now that he thought about it, he realized that Allen would have survived the bullets, because the Noah inside him wouldn't let himself be killed until all the others were killed. A frown appeared on the Noah of Joy's face; the two probably could've still been together; and his poor love probably didn't even realize it.**

**Opening the book, Tyki began to read, unaware of the whispering between Lulubell and Road.**

"**Ne, ne, take a look at this." Road said to Lulubell, who glanced at the dollhouse. Inside, she saw a pretty accurate description of where everyone wanted to be, and who wanted to be with. She raised an eyebrow at the room meant to be Tyki's; it was a stylish room, made for two. On the bed, Lulubell could clearly see the Tyki figurine reading a book as he usually was. But that wasn't what caught her attention; what caught her attention was the baby grand piano in the bedroom, and the person who was playing it.**

**Sitting on the floor next to Road, she asked a question, which everybody in the room, save for Tyki, as he wasn't listening, heard. "Why is Allen Walker in there, Road?" She asked with an amused glint in her eyes.**

"**Well…" Road began, smiling childishly. "It's a clue for you all." The Noah of Dreams replied cryptically.**

"**A clue? To what, if I may ask." Lulubell asked again, though she already had an idea. More or less, she was doing this for the benefit of those who were listening.**

"**To Tyki's seclusion, of course!" Road answered, catching the Earl's complete attention.**

"**Who's in there?" He asked Road, his usual smile on his face.**

"**Allen-kun!" Road responded happily.**

"**Allen Walker?" The Earl asked, slightly incredulous. What did the Destroyer of Time have to do with Tyki-pon? "What does te Exorcist have to do with Tyki-pon?" The Earl asked Road, who grinned mischievously.**

"**You'll have to ask Tyki~!" She sang, not giving the answer the Earl was looking for. The music was still playing, though the part that was being played was mysterious sounding, only adding to the Earl's irritation.**

"**Tyki-pon, why is he in your dollhouse room?" The Earl asked, only to get no response. The Noah's and the Earl looked over to see one Tyki Mikk, who was so absorbed in his new book that he didn't even hear the conversation that was going on around him. And so, for the next handful of minutes, they all took turns trying to get the Noah's attention, to no avail.**

**There was a missed note in the playing of the piano, and while those who were trying to get the attention of the Noah didn't mind it, Tyki did. Tyki's head looked up, a small frown on his face. **

"**He missed a note," Tyki said aloud, and the other occupants in the room sweat dropped slightly. They had been trying to get his attention for over five minutes, and the thing to snap him out of his book was not one of them, but a mistake on the music? Lulubell just sighed, which caught Tyki's attention. "Is something wrong?" He asked, oblivious to the calls he had been given earlier.**

"**Tyki, we've been trying to get your attention." She stated. "For five minutes." Lulubell gave him an annoyed look, and Tyki had the decency to look somewhat sheepish.**

"**Really?" He asked. "What about?" **

"**Why is Allen Walker in your room, Tyki-pon?" the Earl asked.**

**Tyki's eyes widened. "Allen's in my room?" He asked incredulously. Lulubell shook her head.**

"**In Road's dollhouse, Tyki," She said, to which Tyki slightly deflated.**

"**Oh," He responded, looking over to Road's dollhouse. Indeed, it was the same scene again, as Road hadn't changed it from when he first looked at it, his little Love still playing the piano. "What about it?"**

"**Road said that he was a clue to your seclusion, Tyki-pon," The Earl explained as if he was talking to a five-year-old.**

"**Is that so?" Tyki asked, an amused look on his face. "And if he is?" He asked the Earl, a smirk adorning his face.**

"**Why is he in your room?" The Earl asked, starting to get annoyed.**

"**Why isn't he in my room?" Tyki replied with a smirk, though inwardly he was laughing as he saw the Earl's expression grow more irritated and more annoyed.**

"**Answer me straight, Tyki!" The Earl demanded, practically yelling at the Noah of Joy. And that's what Tyki did. The smirk on Tyki's face was off instantly, and a dead look replaced the mirth-filled eyes he had had only a few seconds ago. The Noahs were a bit surprised, seeing the character change in Tyki.**

"**I don't have to answer you, Earl," Tyki replied coldly, making some of the occupants in the room flinch. The piano had stopped playing, and, with a snap, Tyki closed his book and stood up. He left the room, a silence replacing his presence. It was that way for a while, until a snort was heard. Everyone looked towards the source of the noise.**

**Road merely grinned at the looks she was getting. "Did you know," She said, standing up from her place on the floor. "That Tyki was bi?" Picking up her dollhouse, she left the room, inwardly laughing her ass off at the expressions of her family.**

**0o0-0o0-0o0**

**Allen stopped playing, smiling lightly. He had played the piece well, besides that one mistake. Unbeknownst to him, a certain Noah was snapped out of his reading to answer questions. The exorcist had sneezed, and he wondered of someone was talking about him.**

"**What a pretty piece…" Allen mused to himself. "Hey Tim," He asked. "Do you know the name of the song?" The flying golden sphere shook its body negative, leaving him to wonder what it was called. **

**There was a knock at the door, and Allen stood up from his bed, deactivating his Harmony. Opening the door, he found a smiling Lavi, an exasperated Lenalee, and an annoyed Kanda (which wasn't new, really).**

"**Yes? Is there something you wanted?" Allen asked, not realizing that he just set off a fuse.**

"**Something we wanted?" Lenalee exclaimed. "I've been searching for you since nine this morning! Do you know what time it is now?" She asked, her hands firmly on her hips. "Its five o'clock at night! Five!"**

**Allen blinked, his eyes widening a bit. "Five o'clock? How can that be? I came back to my room at eleven thirty this morning." Lenalee's eyes widened at this as well.**

"**What have you been doing for the past five and a half hours where nobody could find you?" Lenalee asked, some of her anger consumed by confusion and worry.**

**Allen walked back to his bed, thinking. Lavi took this as an invitation to enter his room, and he dragged Kanda in with him, with Lenalee following after closing the door.**

'**What happened?' Allen wondered, taking a seat on his bed. The three other exorcists took seats on the various chairs and couches he had around his room. Lavi, of course, was the one to comment on it.**

"**Man Allen, you're living pretty good to get a room this size," Lavi commented, looking around the room for the first time, as he had never really been inside before. Allen had a four-poster bed with storm gray sheets, and with canopy's near the head of the bed. There was a mini refrigerator with a table that could fit four; a mini-kitchen was attached, including a sink, stove/oven, and pantry. A sitting area (where the three visiting exorcists were currently at) that had a dark gray and navy blue couch, a navy blue chair on the right side of the couch, and a storm gray comfy chair on the left. There was a plasma tv on the wall across from the storm gray comfy chair, and below the tv was a fireplace that was currently lit. Lavi knew there was a master bathroom somewhere in the area, but he wanted to find out why Allen had such a room in the first place.**

"**God, it's like this is an apartment," Lavi exclaimed, with Lenalee nodding her head in amazement. "How'd you manage to get something like this?" Lavi asked, turning to the white0haired exorcist.**

"**Probably a bribe of some sort," Kanda said, gaining a glare from Lenalee.**

"**No way! They wouldn't bribe Allen, would they?" Lenalee proclaimed before looking to Allen for reassurance. Allen rubbed the back of his head, a sheepish look on his face. "The Order bribed you to stay here?" Lenalee asked, her eyes wide.**

"**Sort of…" Allen replied, laughing weakly. Kanda raised an eyebrow at this.**

"**What do you mean by 'sort of' moyashi?" Kanda asked, making Allen frown when his cursed nick name came up.**

"**Well, how do I put it in simple words for your small brains," Allen retorted, glaring at Kanda. "The Order, who knew my Shishou was Cross, wanted to make sure I stayed here, rather than wondering around like he did." 'Although,' Allen thought. 'That's exactly what I did after I killed the Earl. Lost all contact with the Order, basically.' Shaking his head, he continued his explanation. "And so, they offered me this apartment like room to stay in while I didn't have any missions. Though I would've returned here anyway, but there wasn't any need to tell them that after I was given this room, though." The white-haired exorcist finished, the last part an evil type of sweet.**

"**Basically, The Order made sure one if its more powerful tools was comfortable and happy so it wouldn't stray away from them and join the enemy. Am I right?" Lavi asked, summarizing up what Allen had told them with the simple.**

**Allen laughed bitterly, surprising the other exorcists. "Yes," He replied, his voice bitter now, and he looked towards his friends. "And that's why you were chosen as the next Bookman, Lavi," Allen said, and for a moment, the three exorcists could see a flash of silver light Allen's eyes, before it disappeared.**

"**But," Allen continued, making the others tense a bit. "That doesn't explain why you were looking for me, Lenalee." Allen quickly changed the subject back to what it was for, and, though they wouldn't admit it, the other three exorcists were glad.**

**A frown came back to Lenalee's face as she remembered why she was there in the first place. "That's right! I was looking for you all day, and you were here the whole freaking time!" Lenalee exploded, making Allen and Kanda wince. Lavi just smiled. "What were you doing that kept you in here for so long?" Lenalee asked.**

"**Well, I remember coming back in here to take a nap. But then Tim came and showed me this piece of music. At first it was unfamiliar, but as I played it, it kept on sounding familiar…" The last part was said more to himself rather than his friends. The three had caught all of it, though.**

"**Wait, you were the one playing the piano earlier?" Lenalee asked in shock. Allen blinked and nodded his head, confused.**

"**Why? Was there something wrong with that?" He asked, unaware of who exactly heard it.**

"**No, it's not that," Lenalee said, still shocked. "It's just that everyone in HQ heard that song. And we've been getting reports from other headquarters, saying that they could hear a song being played on the piano throughout their buildings…" Lenalee drifted off, watching Allen's reaction.**

**Allen, meanwhile, was surprised, before he remembered a key factor. He was playing it in Harmony, which meant that it was projected over many regions. And based on the fact that the other headquarters heard it as well, there was a chance that the Earl had heard it too… Allen paled at the thought. The Earl hearing that probably wasn't all that good, if the Earl realized that it was him playing the piano. His Noah would be revealed too early, unlike the original timeline. That definitely couldn't happen.**

**Pretending to still be shocked, Allen quickly made an excuse. "I didn't realize that it echoed throughout all the headquarters. That was really unexpected." There was an awkward silence before Allen's stomach interrupted them with a large growl. Owner of said growling stomach blushed slightly. **

"**Well, I think it's time for a snack," He said, getting up. Walking over to the door, the world started spinning. Allen, though, kept walking, making sure that his friends didn't notice. It seemed to work, until he was stopped by a hand grabbing onto his elbow to steady out his uneven footsteps.**

"**Oi, are you alright moyashi?" Kanda asked, holding into Allen's elbow. He was making to follow the exorcist when he noticed that the boy's footsteps were off. Knowing that was a sign of dizziness, Kanda grabbed onto Allen's shoulder before the kid passed out on his own two feet. **

"**Don't worry Kanda," Allen falsely reassured the man. "I'm fine." Kanda's eyes narrowed, and his grip on Allen's elbow became tighter.**

"**Oh really?" The swordsman asked. "Then tell me why you were about to fall over your feet." Allen heard a gasp, and from the corner of his eye, he saw that it was Lenalee. **

'**I shouldn't have underestimated him,' Allen thought to himself, trying to come up with an excuse. He knew the cause of this, of course: playing without Him drained his energy levels. Luckily, he was able to come up with an excuse.**

"**I'm just really hungry, that's all." Allen told the unbelieving swordsman. He seemed to buy it for now, as he let Allen ago. The white-haired exorcist breathed a sigh of relief that quickly became a sharp intake of breath. The blue-haired exorcist had only let go of Allen to carry said person bridal style.**

"**K-K-Kanda!" Allen squeaked at the sudden lack of presence under his feet. "What are you doing?" A blush appeared on his face.**

"**Isn't it obvious?" Kanda asked with a straight face. "You almost collapsed because of your dizziness; you're in no shape to walk down that far. You either deal with this, or you stay here." Allen looked Kanda in the eye and could see truth. 'He's honestly worried about my health. That's really kind of him.' Allen thought to himself. He sighed on the outside, showing the man his resignation.**

**Shifting to make himself comfortable, Allen looked back up to see the swordsman raise an eyebrow.**

"**What?" Allen asked. "Since you're going to carry me there, I might as well make myself comfortable. After all, it'll take a little while to get there. Right?" Allen smiled a warm smile, on he usually reserved for Tyki, and he caught the faint blush that appeared on Kanda's face. Inconspicuously, he snuggled up towards Kanda to become warmer. Said swordsman only tightened his grip.**

**Meanwhile, Lavi was trying to hold back his victory shouts. "I knew it!" He whispered to Lenalee, who was smiling happily. "I knew Yu liked Allen! And he finally made a move!" Lavi crowed, happy that his two friends were happy. If only he knew that there was someone else who had Allen's heart as well.**

**0o0-0o0-0o0**

**In his room, Tyki sneezed. 'I wonder if someone's talking about me,' The Noah of Pleasure thought to himself. 'Maybe its Allen…' He thought, a warm smile you usually don't see on a Noah's face appearing. It stayed there a while as Tyki continued to read **_**Shogun**_**, the fireplace lit, to give off the feeling of being with his Love again.**

**0o0-0o0-0o0**

**The two exorcists gad acquired odd looks as they walked down, though they all ignored them. Allen had managed to strike up a conversation with Kanda about Japan, and what they he had seen there.**

"**Personally, it's been one of my favorite places to visit, though I haven't been there too often. I really enjoyed viewing the scenery, especially when the sakura trees bloom." Allen explained, and Kanda nodded his agreement. By that time, the four exorcists had reached the cafeteria. Kanda had chosen a table for them to sit at and placed Allen on one of the benches.**

"**What do you want?" Kanda asked Allen, who hummed in thought. When he had a basic idea, he looked to Kanda.**

"**You might want to write this down." Allen told Kanda, who only raised an eyebrow in response. Allen sighed. "It's not going to be my fault when you forget something." The white-haired exorcist said before listing what he wanted to eat. "Let's see…a hamburger- medium rare, a side of steak fries with ketchup, large chocolate and vanilla malt, a large diet coke, two plates of takoyaki, and fifty sticks of dango." Allen smiled at the expression on the older man's face. **

"**Are you sure you don't want me to write that all down?" Allen asked with a smirk. Kanda gave him a glare before going to order for himself and Allen. Across from him, Lavi was laughing, while Lenalee was sighing with a sigh on her face. The Noah incarnate just smiled at his friends before looking over towards the order area where Kanda was listing off everything Allen asked for, plus his own. Allen snickered at the grief the older man must've been getting from Gerry. He could only imagine what was to come when the swordsman came back.**

**Five minutes later, the man came back, grumbling. Allen smiled smugly at the man with an 'I-told-you-so' face. Kanda glared at the sixteen-year-old-teen. Allen just laughed, and joined in on Lavi's conversation about shoes, which, Allen thought, was a rather weird topic, though it was amusing to watch how animated Lavi was.**

**About ten minutes later, all the food came out, and Allen smiled, impressed at the older man. Kanda had managed to get him everything he had asked for. Lavi just gawked at the amount of food, and Lenalee just laughed. **

"**Man, how do you eat that much food Allen?" Lavi asked, eying the amount of food in front of Allen. Said person swallowed the mouthful of food he had before answering the red-head.**

"**Lavi, in case you've forgotten, I'm a parasitic type, and my innocence eats up a lot of my energy," Allen explained, taking a sip of his diet coke. 'Not to mention I have someone else inhabiting my body who eats as much as I do **_**without**_** innocence.' Allen thought to himself, referring to his other inhabitant, who snorted at the thought.**

**Other than that, their Christmas dinner was spent in relative peace, the four teens enjoying themselves even if some (cough*Kanda*cough) didn't show it. It was when they four were walking back- Allen had insisted that he could walk now that he had eaten- when the earthquake took place.**

**The four exorcists rushed towards the source of the commotion: the Ark. There were more exorcists who had been at HQ coming to see what was going on. Allen paled as he saw the source of the earthquake: the Earl was at the entrance with the Noah at his side: Road, who had a dollhouse? In her hands, Lulubell, who was looking amused and annoyed at the same time, Tyki, who had, Allen noticed, the copy of **_**Shogun**_** under his arm. Also, there was Skin, who looked pretty much the same as he always did, and Jasdevi, who had maniacal grins on their faces.**

**It appeared that the Earl was looking for someone, and Allen, who knew he had some part in this- call it a gut feeling- stepped forward. **

"**Good evening, Earl," Allen greeted, as he always did. He could hear Him silently laughing at what was going to take place. Allen, too, knew that something comical was going to happen, though he may be on the butt end of said comedy.**

**The Earl's head snapped towards Allen. "Allen Walker. Why are you in Tyki's room?" The Earl asked bluntly. The other occupants in the room spluttered at the idea, while, on the Noah's side, Road looked amused, and Tyki- who was part of this conversation- was too busy reading his book to realize where they were, and who was talking with the Earl.**

**Allen's reaction, to say the least, made up for the rest of those who didn't react: his expression was confused for a second, but then it changed from confusion to shock and from shock to embarrassment. The poor boy's face went redder than a tomato's.**

"**W-what are you talking about?" Allen asked, still flustered.**

"**Look at this Allen-kun!" Road exclaimed, jumping in front of Allen. The exorcists tensed, ready to attack at any time, though Allen was relaxed.**

**Road put down the dollhouse- as it turned out to be- and opened it up. There Allen saw all the rooms on what must've been the Ark they were living in. All the rooms were filled up with realistic furniture, and Allen could see all the Noah in their preferred places.**

'**All it's missing is your room,' Allen said to the Noah inside him, who agreed. That was when Allen caught the source of the Earl's visit. **

**The room Allen was looking at was Tyki's room, Allen could tell right away; it was designed as the Noah would prefer it to be. On the small four-poster bed, Tyki was reading one of his books by the fireplace. There was a piano not far away from the bed, and Allen saw that there was a little figurine of him sitting on the piano bench, playing.**

'**So that's what he meant,' Allen thought, observing the piano some more before smiling again. "That's a beautiful baby grand in there," He commented, and Road nodded her head in agreement. The other occupants who were paying attention sweat-dropped.**

**Allen looked up, seeing the Earl's questioning look. "I don't know why I'm in his room. Why don't you ask him?" Allen told the Earl, motioning to Tyki, who was still reading his book.**

"**Already tried that~!" Road said, a smile on her face. "The Earl asked, and when Tyki wouldn't give a straight answer, he got mad. Then Tyki snapped too, which was funny; he doesn't snap too often, and whoever is on the receiving end gets scared shitless." Road chimed, her sadistic side showing. Allen nodded in agreement.**

"**That's true; it's always is amusing to watch him snap." Allen replied, not realizing the impact of the words he had said. Had the white-haired exorcist known the Noah before he joined the Order? **

"**What did the Earl say about talking about people as if they weren't there even though they're in the same room, Road?" A new voice reprimanded the Noah of Dreams as though Allen hadn't even spoken a word. Everyone looked up to see Tyki, who had put down his book for the moment. Road merely grinned at Tyki.**

"**And what have **_**I **_**told you about joining in on people's conversations when you don't even know what's going on, Tyki?" Allen asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**The reaction was somewhat comical (in Road's opinion, at least). Tyki's eyes widened all the way, and he snapped his head towards the sound of the voice, wincing when his neck popped the wrong way. The Noah blinked before a large smile came to his face. **

"**Allen!" Tyki cried, shocked yet extremely pleased at seeing him. And then he jumped the poor unsuspecting exorcist. Allen squeaked at the sudden weight that attached to his body very quickly. He would've fallen over if Tyki had not balanced himself at the last second. The Noah of Joy now had a very firm grip on the white-haired exorcist, and said person didn't even bother to try and escape.**

**Said person put his hands on his hips, and to the (rather, no **_**very **_**confused) Order members, he looked quite feminine. A frown was on his face.**

"**What? You didn't realize that the Earl and I have been talking for over ten minutes?" Allen asked. Tyki had the decency to look somewhat sheepish. **

"**Excuse me," Howard Link spoke up, and there was a frown on his face. "But would you explain why **_**you**_** are holding Allen Walker intimately?" That's when the rest of the Order members saw how close Tyki was to Allen.**

"**That's easy," Tyki replied. "He's mine." And then Tyki did something that shocked both sides (save for Road, who knew what was happening already). He took hold of Allen's chin and tilted it upwards before planting his own lips on the younger ones in a deep and passionate kiss.**

**0o0-0o0-0o0**

**My god, that was long. I don't think you should expect another chapter this long again (although if you like it this long, I can always write it this long). Please review!**


	4. Introduction

God, I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time. I had to have surgery on my muse, because it was dying on me, and I haven't been able to write anything at all.

Anyway, for all those who want to know, _he _is going to make his appearance in this chapter (officially). For those who don't know, I suggest you read the chapter all the way. xD But enough talk; Onward with the story! And I do apologize that this chapter isn't going to be as long as the others. I'm bloody exhausted as I type this. The only reason I put this chapter out was 'cause I felt bad, not updating in so long. (And my muse is still recovering from its surgery xD)

~Legend~

"Normal talking"

'Thoughts'

"_Flashbacks" _

_Talk between Allen and his Noah (whose name will be revealed soon)_

0o0-0o0-0o0

The whole room was quiet, and expressions of shock came from both sides. They all just stared at the Noah and their white-haired exorcist. Until Tyki went flying across the room, of course.

"What do you think you're doing?" Allen asked, the tone of his voice sending shivers down the spines of some. No one noticed it, but Allen's eyes went from their usual gray to silver.

"What do you mean?" Tyki asked, getting up from the hole in the wall that he had made when he was punched. "I thought you always liked my kisses?"

Allen looked at Tyki straight in the eyes, and Tyki tensed when he saw them. Those weren't Allen's eyes; no, they were _his_.

Meanwhile, Link was just staring at the interaction of the Noah and Allen walker. Unlike the others in the room, Link noticed the coloring of Allen's eyes, causing his own to widen. 'Could it be…?' But Allen hadn't shown any signs of becoming the fourteenth. Unless…Link observed Allen more closely, now noticing the changes of the Destroyer of Time. For one, his hair was longer, going down most of his back. The boy's voice had matured as well, going deeper, along with being taller than he was the last time he saw Allen. 'But that was only three days ago…' Link thought. Being sent off on a mission three days ago, he had just recently returned, around the time of the piano playing.

Link's eyes narrowed; this was not _their _Allen. This was someone completely different. In a way, the man was Allen Walker, though he seemed a more mature, grown-up version of the boy. Dawning came upon the inspector as he pieced the puzzle together. The Inspector rubbed his temples. By God, this was complicated; and now he had to find a way to confront the exorcist, which was even worse. After all, how exactly do you confront an exorcist-turning-Noah who most likely came from the future? Sighing in resignation, Link focused his attention on the enigma that was Allen Walker and couldn't help but wonder what side said exorcist was on.

0o0-0o0-0o0

Allen was tired; he was tired of keeping up the façade of the cheerful, optimistic fifteen- sixteen, actually, if he remembered correctly- year-old; he was tired of hiding who he truly was, and who he was hiding inside of himself. And most of all, he was tired of hiding the fact that he and Tyki were lovers, and that he had to hide it because there was a war going on- and it just so happened that the two were important to their own sides. So, when _he_ decided to come out, Allen did nothing to stop him- he'd be able to go to sleep and get some rest.

However, he found that he couldn't go to sleep; with all that was going on outside his own little world, he'd have to stay awake to make sure that, when he came out again, he'd be able to slip into his façade again with ease. Allen sighed; he hoped that whatever happened outside wouldn't get him into a big amount of trouble.

On the outside, though, _he _was having fun. Teasing (more like torturing) Tyki like this had always been one of his past times; though with the Earl watching him now, and Howard Link watching his every move- _he _believed that Link had caught onto the fact that Allen had made contact with 'the monster', as those who didn't understand called him. _He _decided that he would take over his Host's body for a reason; he knew that his Host was already emotionally exhausted from what he had experienced in the past- it was thanks to himself and Tyki that his poor Host hadn't either collapsed or committed suicide from the pain- and being sent back to only a handful of months before the 'event' took place had to be killing his Host.

Deciding that he was done fore the night, _he _was going to make the Earl and his brothers and sisters leave- so that his Host would actually be able to get some sleep.

"Was there any other reason for your visit, Earl?" _He_ asked. "After all," a smug smirk appeared on 'Allen's' face. "You _are_ in enemy territory right now." And just like that, as if it was some hidden cue, the (remaining) exorcists had their Innocence turned on, as if this had been planned.

The Earl frowned, knowing this fact. "Yes, I do realize that, Allen Walker," The Earl replied. "But you still haven't answered my question."

"What question?" The Noah asked, acting-very convincingly- innocent.

"Why are you in Tyki's room?" The Earl asked, referring to Road's dollhouse where Allen was playing the piano in Tyki's room.

Allen leaned over to Road, who had been by his side the entire time, and whispered to her, a gloved hand covering his mouth. "Hmm…Is he alright? Last time I checked, he wasn't this blunt." 'Allen looked up to take a quick look at the Earl. "He isn't taking any 'pills' is he?" He asked this with a straight face, though there was hidden amusement in his silver eyes.

Road burst out laughing, knowing who was in control right now. The Earl just stared at her, along with most of the room except those who were in hearing distance. Tyki, who had been one of the few who had heard 'Allen's' question, snorted amusedly before walking to 'Allen' and giving him a quick peck on the cheek, narrowly dodging the punch that 'Allen' had sent his way. Laughing again, Tyki walked towards the Earl, his hands in his pocket, book open again.

Road, on the other hand, turned towards Allen with an amused, yet content look on her face. In a voice that only she and Allen could hear, she whispered, "It was great to see you again, even if you are inhabiting Allen-kun's body." Road flashed him a sad smile, not wanting to leave her cousin so soon. "Matane, Neah." Road said, before walking back to the rest of the Noah Clan.

With that, the Noah Clan and the Earl left, leaving a somewhat bewildered group of Black Order members. That is, everyone else was confused, save for Neah and Allen, who was watching everything from inside Neah's head.

Knowing that he would be questioned, Neah silently made his way towards their room. He knew he was being watched, and he knew who was watching him. Although that person didn't make any movement of following them, which Neah was grateful for, he knew that Link had found out about him and his Host, and would most likely tell Rouvlier. He sighed; his plan for tomorrow was very simple: stay in their room all day. That was the farthest as he had planned it, and as far as he was concerned, it was the best plan.

_Though it is a bad plan,_ Allen told Neah through their internal link. _I can't help but agree with it. It's a good thing that I packed that refrigerator full then; it looks like we'll be in there for a while._

Neah chuckled silently as he opened the door to their room before replying to his Host. _Of course; you would rather worry about food rather than worrying about what the others will be asking you when you run out of food in that refrigerator of yours._ Neah smirked as he heard his Host harrumph before locking the door securely and using his powers to make sure that it wouldn't be knocked down. Again.

_I can worry about that later, _Allen mumbled, yawns starting to overpower him. _When I said I packed that refrigerator, I meant it. It's not as small as it *yawn* seems._

Raising an eyebrow at what his Host said, Neah made his way towards the refrigerator, immediately noticing that, in the form of the Black Order sign, was the expansion seal* his Host had created. Eyes wide, Neah opened the fridge to see that all the food was categorized by what they were, their color, and name (i.e. the fruits and vegetable section would have red as the first color, 'Cherry' would be first, then 'Strawberry' and so forth).

_By God,_ Neah said, looking over the fridge again. _OCD much?_ He asked, and only heard a laugh in response.

_I happen to like everything organized unlike you, thank you very much._ Allen replied, though his voice held a hint of amusement.

Sighing, Neah closed the door to the fridge and walked out of the mini kitchen. Looking around, Neah wondered if he should keep the fire on tonight.

_Please do, _Allen decided for him. _It's rather cold outside tonight._ Allen sneezed, much to Neah's amusement, seeing as though Allen was inside his mind, rather than outside. _I bloody hate England; its way too cold for me._

_Than why did you live in England before we came back here? _Neah asked, already knowing the answer.

_I would've stayed in New Zealand, but I couldn't, thanks to that stupid serial killer. _Allen fumed, remembering how he tortured the man before slowly killing him. Unfortunately, there wasn't really any place that I could travel to without being recognized by one of the Order Members._ The best place was England, since they wouldn't consider me living so close to their Head Quarters._

_I suppose you're right…_Neah mused, already changed into pajama bottoms he was going to sleep in. He preferred sleeping bare-chested at night, so he wouldn't become overly warm. The Noah felt his Host nod in agreement before said person settled down.

Neah smiled to himself; his Host was finally getting to sleep. Hopefully, he would stay asleep for a while; his Host really needed it. He walked towards the window in their room, and Neah noticed it was a full moon with no stars in the sky. Though he didn't want it to happen, he knew that, this time around, the events that followed were to be more trying.

Snapping the locks on the window shut, he looked back up at the moon shining palely in the ever-consuming black night, his silver eyes sharp and shining eerily.

"The fabrics of Time have begun to unravel themselves," Neah said softly to himself. "And the world as we know it shall follow."

0o0-0o0-0o0

*What I mean is that, Allen and Neah have been around a long time, and in their boredom, they've created some interesting things. (Such as the 'trick' to where they can fill a certain container or space with an extremely large quantity, so long as they have the seal on it.

There you have it. Again, I'm sorry that this wasn't longer. I would've included the conversations of the other Order Members, but I'm too wiped out. Please don't kill me. But if you do, please leave a review first.


	5. Problems

Ack! I'm SOOOO so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. For all my stories, too. Since around the end of February, I've been feeling like utter garbage- fun comparison, isn't it?- and in March I contracted what is commonly referred to as the Stomach Flu. Needless to say, staying away from the computer was a good decision, if ya know what I mean. I managed to get some medicine from the Doc, but its messing with my stomach real bad.

But the good news is that I have a new computer! Yays! That means, once my homework load dies down, I'll be able to update more often.

Now, I think I've rambled enough, enjoy this next installment of Looking Back!

~Legend~

"Normal talking"

'Thoughts'

"_Flashbacks"_

_Talk between Allen and his Noah_

* * *

0o0-0o0-0o0

Allen, at the moment, was content; he had enough food to last him for a month, at least, and he lived in a luxurious part of the HQ. There was a small fire going, with maple wood, making the mini-apartment smell wonderful. It also kept him warm, considering that it was only a few days before the New Year.

Another fact was that he could work on his seals. An interesting thing seals were; while he was hunting down the Noah a hundred years ago in the future-his speaking really confused himself sometimes- he had stopped by a library in Japan. Normally, he wouldn't have stopped there, considering he couldn't understand anything in the language at the time. But, it was raining harshly outside, and there was no way he could successfully hunt JasDevi down, lest he get sick. That wouldn't do.

Upon entering the library, Allen had found it to be a semi-clean- mainly it was the dust that kept it from the normal standards- but well-stocked library. When he had first entered the library, he didn't notice its size. But when he took the time to move his gaze over the endless rows of bookcases lining the library, he realized the vastness of the library. And being somewhat scholarly, he knew he would enjoy the time, whatever amount it was, in this library.

Browsing the many rows in the library, he had found the books to be in Japanese, which he had expected. But when he turned the corner after one particular row in the library- he believed it to be some sort of poetry, haikus if he'd heard Kanda right- he saw a collection of scrolls. Curious as to why a library would have scrolls in this day and age, he walked forward and picked one up. The scroll had a blue swirl, though at the time he didn't pay much attention.

Unrolling the scroll carefully, as it seemed very old, he was surprised to find that he could read the text, unlike many things in this library. Reading it, Allen became fascinated with the concept of sealing. It was an ancient Japanese art, he had read, and found that many countries had used it during the time of ninjas. (Allen had snorted when he heard of ninjas; he could just imagine Kanda running around throwing star-shaped throwing knives.)

Placing the scroll that had the blue swirl on it, Allen had collected more of the scrolls, taking a glimpse at all of them to make sure they were somewhat similar to the one with a blue swirl. When he was sure that he had found all the ones he could on sealing- there were some that were in completely different languages from the Japanese that he had seen- he collected the scrolls and made his way to a table away from the windows. It wouldn't do any good for JasDevi to find him here and surprise attack him.

And ever since then, he had been studying and creating seals, using them in his fights or for conveniences, such as keeping clothes in one, and bathroom necessities in another. Indeed, seals were very interesting.

At the moment though, he cursed himself for learning about seals, like he did whenever he was halted in the process of making seals, such as now. This particular seal he was creating would enable him to seal an animal inside a scroll, yet even if he kept the animal in the seal for over a year, the animal would come out the same as the day it had been sealed.

Allen had all the right seals together: one for preserving, one for putting it in a comatose-like state, and one for freezing its time. The problem, though, was that he wasn't able to combine them all! He felt as if he could rip all his hair out. So close to creating what would most likely be his master piece, yet halted by the process of actually combining them all.

Sighing, the white-haired man set the seal down on the table next to him. It was days like these that had Allen wishing he wasn't an immortal.

_Well it certainly isn't my fault we're stuck here,_ Neah said to his host, feeling sorry for the immortal.

_I know it isn't, _Allen replied, _but that doesn't make me wish that I wasn't an immortal. To be with my _real_ friends again…_

_ Then what are those three who look like your friends are to you? _Neah asked the white-haired exorcist, bringing up valid point. _After all, they _are_ your real friends, though they just don't remember you because you're from the future, and they're from the present._

Allen didn't respond. Neah did bring up a good point: what were these people, who are his friends, yet different, to him?

Groaning softly, Allen faced his fireplace, staring into it's depths as the flames licked the wood.

With those thoughts floating about in his head, the white-haired exorcist went to sleep… Well, he tried to, anyway.

But alas, that was not meant to be as there was a knocking on the door. By feeling the auras about and around him- a nifty little trick he had learned from Road- he found that it was a group of people. And a rather large one at that.

'Bloody hell,' he thought, looking towards the door, 'what in God's name do they want with me?' Thinking about what he had just asked himself, he rephrased the question. 'What in God's name do they_ not_ want with me?'

Neah chuckled at his host's despair. _Well look on the bright side, at least they aren't running _away_ from you. After all, Tyki _did _kiss you back there._

_ I know that!_ Allen snapped grumpily. He really didn't want to deal with them right now. _Hmm… Neah, where did I put that movement seal?_

_ The one that lets you travel from place to place? _The Noah asked, figuring out what Allen was going to do.

_ Yes, that's the one. _Allen replied. _And the transferring one, too. _

_ The movement seal is on the counter but your bed, _Neah replied, _and the transferring seal is on the fridge._

Nodding his thanks, Allen first retrieved the seal from his bedroom counter. Moving into the kitchen afterwards, he grabbed the transferring seal and notified his Noah. _You know what to do._

_ Yes, sir, _Neah replied, definitely not passing up the opportunity to be in control of his own body. These chances didn't occur often, but when they did, Neah would never refuse.

Pouring his energy into the transferring seal, Neah felt himself being pulled out of his hosts' body and into his own. Once the transformation was complete, Neah opened his eyes, flexing his fingers to get a feel of them.

_ Its been a while since I've been out,_ Neah said, knowing that that sound exorcist, Marie, was out there. _It feels good._

_ I bet it would feel nice after being contained in my body without being released often. _Allen had a thoughtful face. _it's been about a year now, hasn't it, since I've last let you out of my body. You had so much fun playing with Sheril._

_ Yes, I did, _Neah replied, remembering how Sheril had treated his host and himself once he had found out how Allen and Tyki were 'involved'. _He absolutely adored you, saying that you were _"the one" _for his precious little brother._

_ Yes, _Allen reminisced with a fond smile, _he was like an older brother to me. Its unfortunate that he went up and disappeared on us. If I didn't know any better, I'd assume he's still wandering around somewhere in the future. But that would be if I didn't know any better, but I do._

_ And that can only make one wonder,_ Neah replied with a smirk. _Most likely, he's here with us in the past as well, and he's going to dote on you again. Probably even more now that he knows that you and Tyki are both alive._

Allen chuckled. _I suppose he would. It'd be nice to see 'Sheril-nii' again, _Allen spoke with amusement. He knew that Sheril loved it when he called him that. As to why, Allen still hadn't a clue, but as long as it made him happy, he was all right with it.

Another knock, louder this time, broke the two out of their reveries of a certain older brother-like noah.

_ Well, I suppose its time to put things into motion. _A feral grin appeared on Allen's lips, reminding Neah exactly why he listened to his host. _Let the games begin._

0o0-0o0-0o0

Now that I've gotten the chance to look over this chapter, it kind of seems like a filler chapter, though I did get to explain about the seals, which is greatness. The next chapter will be longer, as there is going to be more mayhem, deceit, trickery, twins and food involved.

Please review! (I really do need someone to kick my butt so I can put these out faster. Is anyone interested?)


	6. Initiating The Plan

Hello all! How are you? The sunburn I got on Friday really hurts…It's like I have a mask on for a masquerade ball, except the mask part is all red. It hurts. ;_;. I, unfortunately, have been suffering from writer's block on a rather high level. So I'm kicking my butt into gear (it'd be nice to have someone do that for me, lol). This chapter might be on the lower side of quality, so please bare with me. Anyways, this might be a shorter chapter (only around 1,000 words, unfortunately) so please don't throw rotten tomatoes at me.

Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I know a certain Noah will…xD

~Legend~

"Normal Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_Flashbacks"_

_Conversations between Allen and his Noah_

0o0-0o0-0o0

Smirking to himself, Neah hopped into the shower to prolong opening the door; he knew it'd irritate all those who were waiting outside the door to the apartment. With the hot water cascading down his back through his silver-white locks, he began humming the song his host would sing all the time. He had to admit, it was a decent song, especially when his host played it on the piano or sang it. Then again, he mused, his host always had a certain knack for anything music-related… He'd have to ask him why when said person came back from eating.

Relishing the feeling of the hot water once more, Neah turned off the faucets and grabbed a towel to cover his waist. Hearing the knocking become even more persistent- he hadn't thought that it could be any more 'urgent sounding', but who was he to underestimate these people?- and sighed.

_Beginning phase one, Allen,_ the Noah reported to his host.

_Excellent,_ Allen replied through their link almost immediately. _I look forward to watching it._ By the tone in Allen's voice, Neah knew that his host's sadistic tendencies were showing. 'As long as it's not directed towards me,' the Noah thought absent-mindedly, heading to the door to deal with the mob undoubtedly waiting outside.

Unlocking the locks and putting a temporary halt on the protection seals on Allen's door, Neah opened the door, and because of the steam from shower still having yet to dissipate, it clouded around him and flowed out of the door. Controlling the emotions on his face, Neah made it to where he looked mildly annoyed at being interrupted from his shower. Knowing his host, this probably would be his reaction.

_Of course it would be, _Allen replied, sounding as if he was chewing on something while he conversed with Neah through their link.

"Yes?" Neah replied, his voice perfectly mimicking his hosts'. Outside he could see that it _was_ a mob, and it was being lead by Komui and Link.

"Is that all you have to say?" Link roared, the his face becoming redder by the second. "You've locked yourself in your suite for this long without even coming out!"

Allen, who was observing Link in his rage, noted amusedly, _The two dots he has on his head stand out even more when he does that._

Neah snorted inwardly. His host could be incredibly amusing at times. On the outside, though, his face still held the slightly annoyed, yet polite expression that was Allen Walker.

"Its called taking vacation, ever heard of it, Link-san?" Neah asked, knowing of his host's approval when the snort came through their link.

Link's eyebrows shot upward, as did many others in the mob. Allen Walker did do sarcasm from time to time, but never of this offense. Something was definitely up.

Neah watched with hidden amusement as the crowd murmured about 'Allen's' sudden personality change. If only they knew.

"Do you need anything else?" Neah asked, being somewhat polite again. This merely enraged Link again, and Neah was seeing a repeating pattern: ignore what Link, and watch him explode.

_Not one for patience, is he? _Allen mused through their link, and Neah snorted inwardly.

_No, I don't believe so, considering how red his face is at the moment. _Neah replied to his host, enjoying every moment of his freedom. _The only thing that would make it better is if…_ Neah stopped. _Something's not right._

_What is it, Neah?_ Allen asked, the amusement layering his tone wiped away with a serious edge.

_I'm not sure, _Neah replied. _It's as if someone's trying to break into headquarters, like when you were with Bak… _Neah's eyes widened as a thrum of energy echoed through the hallways._ Oh dear, that's definitely not good._

_Neah, what's wrong? _Allen asked again, the worry leaking through his voice. _What's happening?_

_Someone's trying to come through the Ark. And it isn't an order member. _The solemnity in Neah's voice rang throughout the connection. This was definitely not good.

_Oh Lord, _came the quiet response from Allen, and Neah could see his hosts' face paling. _I'll go check it out._ Allen responded, and the sounds of footsteps came through their link.

Neah did not like what was happening. Generally, he didn't care what his host was doing or where he was going, and would more or less sleep unless they were hunting Noah. But ever since they had come to the future, Neah's involvement had been steadily increasing. 'If this keeps up, they might sentence him to death.' A frown marred Neah's face, and completely disregarding the large mob outside- he would later realize that he had forgotten them- went back into the room, closing thee door behind him with a firm click.

Going over the repertoire of seals in his hosts' collection, he selected the one that would be able to transport him right to the entrance of the Ark. Quickly copying the seal down on a piece of paper, Neah activated the seal on a wall and, grabbing a few things that he and his host would need for the fight he knew would happen, he strutted through the seal, anticipating what was yet to come.

0o0-0o0-0o0

As I said before, I'm terribly sorry for not updating this sooner, and if it's a crappy chappie- which I'm expecting it to be- I apologize. If it is somewhat decent, please review!


	7. Arrival

I'm back. Desu.

0o0-0o0-0o0

~Legend~

"Normal Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_Flashbacks"_

_Conversations between Allen and his Noah_

0o0-0o0-0o0

Allen quickly made his way to the Ark, being ignored for the most part as many of the Order members knew that he would go to the Ark from time to time for one reason or another. Entering the room where it was stationed, Allen made it just in time before the intruder made it through and watched with unease as two figures walked through the entrance of the gate. When Allen saw who exactly they were, he groaned.

_Dear Lord,_ he muttered, allowing Neah to hear his thoughts.

_What's wrong? _The Noah asked, now standing beside his host as he had arrived via the seal. Allen looked to Neah and saw that they were like twins except for one extremely noticeable feature: their eyes. Now that Neah wasn't in front of the mob outside of Allen's door, he had let his eyes go back to their original color from Allen's clear-stormy gray, a pupil-less gold.

"Look for yourself," Allen responded to his Noah, idly pointing a finger to the Ark. Neah followed his hosts' finger and groaned at what he saw.

"That's just great," Neah sighed, running his fingers through his hair, a habit he and Allen had picked up from Tyki. "They just have to be here, don't they?"

The sight that awaited the two were none other than Jasdero and David, or "JasDavi" as they preferred to be called.

Walking towards the twins, Allen crossed his arms and stood right at the bottom of the ramp leading up to the entrance of the Ark.

"What are you two doing here?" Allen asked, not bothering with the pleasantries. He hadn't really known the twins in the future as they had pretty much disappeared after the Earl's death, but that didn't give him any reason to treat them as friends either.

"Don't be so mean," Jasdero said. "We came here because Road sent us."

Allen snorted; it figured. Road was the only other person able to control the Ark.

"Yeah," David continued, "she said that we had to give you these." He held out the boxes that were presumably given to them to deliver by Road. Cautiously, he watched as the two came down and gave him the boxes. There were three boxes; one was a rather small, cube-shaped box, the second wide and tall but rather slim, and the third a large one, the size of a trunk.

"Why would you do what Road asked you to?" Allen asked, and the twins shrugged.

"We were bored," The two of them replied as if that explained it all. They then stood there, as if they were waiting for something.

"Was there anything else?" He asked, noticing that the two hadn't returned to the Earl's manor.

"She told us to watch you open them…" David replied, nodding.

"…So that we'd be able to report back your reaction to them." Jasdero finished, and Allen blinked, though he heard Neah snort besides him.

_They never change, _Neah explained. _They've been doing that for a long time._

Allen nodded and handed the smallest and biggest box to Neah, who proceeded to put them on the ground. Allen rolled his eyes, but opened the second box with growing curiosity. Inside was what appeared to be a complete outfit made with the colors white and purple in mind.

The first piece of clothing Allen saw was a milk-white button-up shirt with purple lace at the neck tied into a delicate bow. Next were a pair of slacks in the same color of the shirt, and with it came white dress shoes and socks. A white waist coat and gloves also came with the set, confusing Allen. Why was he getting all of this?

Continuing on with the unwrapping, Allen thought that, while it was weird to be sent clothing like this, it could come in handy when he needed to appear on the higher class of society. What was most curious was the top hat that was found at the bottom of the box. The top hat was the same white as the shirt and slacks, but it had a stripe towards the lower part of the hat in the same purple lace, and a little white and purple butterfly adorned the left side.

Looking over to Neah, Allen asked, "Any idea what this is for?" Neah shook his head, as confused as his host was.

Allen shrugged; he'd figure out what it was for eventually. Reaching for the trunk-sized box, Allen cocked his head to the slightly, as if listening to something. He turned to Neah who sighed but nodded in understanding. Allen pulled the energy out of the transferring seal, causing Neah's body to fade out of existence and back into Allen's. The immortal smiled faintly at the sight of the twins. The twins were staring in shock at what they had just seen, and Allen really couldn't blame him.

"Woah! How'd you do that?" Jasdero and David asked at the same time.

Feeling mischievous, Allen replied, "Magic."

If it was possible, the eyes of the twins grew even larger, and Allen had a rather hard time controlling his laughter.

_They're so gullible,_ Neah commented, and Allen could only nod mentally. He was afraid if he opened his mouth, the laughter would come spilling out. Loudly.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Allen turned to the third box; it was a rather large box, and Allen couldn't possible think what could be in there. Kneeling down onto one knee, he turned the trunk and himself so that the twins were now diagonal of him, rather than straight in front of him, and he could see the entrance of the room where he had entered. Putting a hand on the lock, Allen noticed that the members of the mob- now including Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda- had entered and were at the front of the room. But it was too late for them to stop him from opening it as he had already unlatched the lid and had already opened it a crack. Allen had noticed from the small opening that there was…plastic? Opening the lid farther, Allen got a good look of what was in there and snapped it shut faster than he had closed it and locked it back up with a resounding click. Allen couldn't have stopped himself even if he had tried; he blushed as bright as a tomato.

The order members and JasDavi were staring at him curiously, wondering what could have caused him to have such a reaction. The two opposing sides didn't even register that the other was there. Lenalee was the first to speak, worried for her friend.

"Allen, are you alright?" She asked, her voice resonating in the large room.

"I'm fine," Allen replied, hoping to sound normal. Unfortunately, it came out sounding an octave higher than his normal voice range.

"Are you sure?" Lenalee continued, not sounding convinced. "Your face is really red."

"Is it?" Allen asked feebly, knowing that the blush on his face wasn't going to be going away for some time.

"No shit, Moyashi," Kanda replied with a slightly bitter tone. He had better things to do than chase the kid around.

It was then that someone else decided they wanted to come through the Ark's entrance. Allen snapped his head in the direction of the Ark's entrance, and everyone's gazes soon followed as a flash of light appeared. Through the entrance first came…a take-out box? The box was thrust at Allen, who deftly caught it and opened it. It was a box of mitarashi dango, his favorite. But who would give him a box of dango?

The answer came as the entrance flashed again and Allen looked up, his heart stopping at who he saw. Tall with wavy chocolate-brown hair that came down in layers down to his neck, Allen could only stare with wide eyes at the man who was in front of him. Standing right there before him was his partner, his best friend, his love.

There before him stood Tyki Mikk.

0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0

Ooh. Tall, dark and handsome, hmm? Lol, review please. Thank you.


End file.
